<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate by SierraLynn15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849223">Alternate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLynn15/pseuds/SierraLynn15'>SierraLynn15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLynn15/pseuds/SierraLynn15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for Season 19 Episode 13 The Undiscovered Country.<br/>Because there was so much left unsaid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because the writers don't always get it right.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve opened my heart and I thank you for it.”</p><p>“…and?” Olivia asks.</p><p>“I’ve got to move on.” Barba moves forwards and kisses her forehead. Lingering. Neither wanting to let go. He moves back when he releases her, taking a moment to just look at her.</p><p>Olivia looks down, unable to look him in the eye. “So this is it?”</p><p>“Professionally, maybe. Personally? I hope not.” </p><p>“Personally?” Olivia asks looking back up at him.</p><p>“You changed my life.” Barba states, continuing to look her in the eye. “Olivia Benson, will you marry me?”</p><p>Olivia’s eyes widen in shock as Barba continues to look at her, a small smile on his face. “Have you completely lost your mind?”<br/>
The smile on Barba’s face widens. “Trust me, Liv. I’ve never been more clear.”</p><p>Olivia looks away in disbelief, trying to wrap her head around the quick turn in conversation. “Typically, people date before marriage and proposals.”</p><p>“If you want to go on a date first, we can do that.” Barba is fully grinning at this point. “Then will you marry me?”</p><p>“Rafa…” Olivia exasperates.</p><p>“Liv.” Barba starts. “You are the strongest, bravest, most annoying and stubborn person I have ever met.” Barba pauses to get her to look him so he can look her in the eye. “And I have been in love with you for years.”<br/>
Olivia gasps. </p><p>“I want to marry you and if you would like me to take you on a date first, I can do that.” Barba continues to look at her, waiting for her answer. “So, Liv, what do you say?”</p><p>There’s a pause and he waits as she continues to search his eyes. Knowing she’s trying to get a read on him, he lets her, no hiding. For the first time since the day they met he allows her to fully see him. Finally, she smiles as she opens her mouth to speak.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Barba grins back at her for a moment before a look of confusion crosses his face. “Wait, yes to the proposal or the date?”</p><p>“Let’s start with a date and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>“Okay.” They grin at each other for another moment before turning to walk down the street side by side.</p><p>“You free tonight?” Rafael asks as the screen fades to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>